SuperFamily
by IronTonyManStark
Summary: This SuperFamily is something else...It starts with a meeting that changes everyones life...Hate to love it what happen between them. (Stony/SuperFamily) Female Tony Stark her name is still Anthony/Tony
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
Tony was called into a meeting with Nick Fury that wasn't good. If its Fury that was never good. She was deciding on showing up or not but she got Peter -Her son- ready for school and out the door. Then she went to S.H.I.E.L.D. When she got there Agent Maria Hill brought her to the conference room. Tony walked in and there he was. "I thought you were dead" was the first thing Tony said "Mrs. Stark was that necessary" Nick Fury said and you could see the shock on his face when Nick said 'Stark'. " Well I don't think so but I did" Tony then she went tot sit down next to Natasha "Now why did you say that?" Fury asked "Well lets start with the fact that my dad never said he loved me or even said he liked me. All he ever talked about was mister Captain America"Tony said giving fury a look "wait…your father is Howard Stark?" Steve asked "Yeah he is" Tony said glaring at Steve "Tones calm down" Natasha said "Fine but that doesn't mean I will like him" Tony said "That's fine. Lets get this over" Natasha said "Anyways your all here for a reason" Fury said "there was an Idea, Stark know this, Called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could" Fury said "wait Stark you knew this?" a man asked "Yes and may I ask who you are?" Tony said "Agent Barton or Clint" Clint said "Agent barton here is what we call the Hawkeye"Fury said "like a bird?" Tony said "Yes like a bird and before you ask I use bow and arrows" Clint said "Oh that's weird"Tony said "Well you're a man of Iron even though you are a woman so you should be Iron woman not Iron man"Clint said "Well for your information people call me iron man cause when Im flying from what I've heard you cant see my boobs" Tony said looking over at clint "oh" clint said "yeah but can we finish this meeting please" Tony said "Yes we can "Fury said "So this team I want put together is because we have come acrossed a threat… His name is Loki, Thor you know him as your brother am I correct?" Fury asked "Yes Loki is my brother, Loki seems to want to cause problems with the Tesseract" thor said "So let me get this straight, loki is going to do something with this blue cube called the tesseract that will but our world at risk?"Tony said "Yes that is his plan, And I cannot locate Loki at this time" Thor said "Cant we track the Tesseract with Gamma rays" said "That's a smart idea…We can use Gamma rays to track the Tesseract"Tony said "Yes we could It might take awhile" said "We shouldn't track the Tesseract or Loki until it becomes a gaint threat"Steve said "That smart…You guys can stay at my Tower until then"Tony said "Um I don't know about that " Dr. Banner said "Come one you'll love it…There are 12 floors just for labs and I have like 20 spare floors" Tony said "I like that idea but do you all agree to be one the team" Fury said "Last I heard I wasn't worthy enough" Tony said "If you werent worthy enough anymore we wouldn't of had you at this meeting" Fury said "Fine but I need to leave cause my kid is getting home soon" Tony said and she almost laughed at the reaction she got from some of them when they heard she had a kid. Then she looked at her watch "Shit" She whispered "I gotta go he got out early" Tony said standing up "Okay you can go but when do you think you can get them moved in" Fury asked "Tomorrow" Tony said walking out of the conference room "Well we best get ready" Clint said "I already have a room" Natasha said "Really?!" Clint said "yeah shes my best friend" Natasha said "I thought I was your best friend" Clint said "your one of not very many" Natasha said "oh"Clint said " I hate to rain on your parade but you need to get packing"Fury said "Okay" was what fury got before everyone left

* * *

"Pete im home. Sorry im late" Tony called out into the penthouse "Its okay mom! Just finished some homework" She heard from down the hall and that made her smile"Wanna snack" Tony called out "yeah coming" She heard Peter say and then she running as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed stuff to make sandwich and then she saw Peter sit down at the counter "How was school?" She asked "Boring. We had a test in Physics and Math" Cool. What homework did you have" Tony said "English. Its pretty easy" Peter said "What did you do today mom?" Peter asked "oh just a boring meeting… But I did get put on a team of Superheros" Tony said "Really?! Whos all on the team? What are you guys called? Can I meet everyone?"Peter asked as tony handed him his sandwich "We are called the Avengers, Iron man is on it which is me, Black widow is there and that is Natasha, someone named Clint is Hawkeye, Banner is there I think he might be the hulk, Thor is there, Plus Steve Rogers is there hes Captain America. You will meet everyone you already know me and Natasha and you might have heard of everyone but Hawkeye. They all are moving into the tower" Tony said with a smile " Wait…Captain America is alive?!" Peter said in shock "I guess so" Tony said "I hope you two get along…I mean I know what grandpa Howard did but still" Peter said "We will just have to see" Tony said

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning and Tony was down in the lab when Jarvis spoke up "Ma'am, Master Peter is heading to your location". "It's a little early but whatever" Tony said. She heard the door open "mom" Peter said "Yeah Hon'" Tony said looking up from here work "Since everyone is showing up today can I stay home?" Peter asked "how about this. You go to school and I will pick you up when everyone get here. Deal?" Tony said "Deal"Peter said with a tired smile "Alright. You gonna get ready for school or you gonna go back to bed" Tony said "I will get ready for school then have breakfast and watch Tv"Peter said "Alright I'll make breakfast what do you want?" Tony asked "Eggs and Toast" Peter said "Alright go get ready I'll" up and cook" Tony said getting up walking over to the stairs "Okay" Peter said and then he ran off. A few minutes later Tony finished cooking and Peter came out of his room showered and ready fro school "So what time will the team be here?" Peter asked "well Natasha is already here because she already lives here but everyone else should be here around give or take noon-ish" Tony said handing Peter his breakfast "so you will pick me up sometime around there?" Peter asked "yep sure will" Tony said with a smile "Yay I get to live with more Superheros" Peter said with a big smile "you should do. Now im gonna head to the lab and I'll come up when its time to leave" Tony said "Okay" Peter said and then Tony to the lab "Jarvis can you play my AC/DC playlist" Tony said "yes ma'am" Jarvis said and then Highway to Hell started playing. It was 1 hour later when Tony went back upstairs. "Peter grab your bag we gotta go" Tony said "Okay let me grab it. Oh Jarvis the Tv off please" Peter said as he ran to grab his bag and then the Tv turned off. Peter came running iton the living room and then Tony and Peters got into the elevator and went to the garage. "Pick a car any car"Tony said with a smile and Peter just shook his head and laughed then he walked over to the convertible and jumped in. "Okay we going with that car I guess" Tony said walking over and getting in and then they drove off. About ten minutes late they were at the school and everyone stopped when they saw Tony Stark in the parking lot. "Alright Peter have a good day at school and don't tell anyone about this team ya hear" Tony said "Yes ma, Bye Love you" Peter said "Love you too" Tony said as Peter jumped over the door. Tony heard "Sup Penis Parker" and she froze at that comment, Look over at the boy and then got out of the car and walked over to Peter and that boy "So what did you call " Tony said in a stern voice "Um…Nothing " He said "Wrong try again Mr…" Tony said "Flash, Flash Thompson"Flash said and then his face turned pale "Okay Try again" Tony said "I called him Penis Parker"Flash said in a small voice "And are you aware that is not 'Penis Parker' Its Peter Stark. The name 'Parker' came from his father that died when he was born" Tony said in a very stern voice "Yes " Flash said "Very Well . I believe you owe an apology" Tony said "Yes ma'am. Peter I am sorry for calling you Penis Parker" Flash said "Apology accepted" Peter said with a smile "Very well then…I hope I never have this conversation again " Tony said "Yes ma'am" Flash said the Tony turned away back to her car and left "What the hell was that?" Ned said when he ran over to Peter "Flash just got talked to by my mom" Peter said trying not to laugh "Bro that was awesome!" Ned said "Yeah but we are going to be late for class lets go"Peter said. Then they went to class.

* * *

When Tony got back to the tower she went to the lab so that she could make sure every floor was ready. After that she worked on suits and weapon upgrades. She worked for 3 hours before Jarvis Spoke up "Ma'am said the team will be here in 20 minutes" "Thanks J, Tell him that I might not be here when the team arrives and have Natasha show them around if im gone" Tony said getting ready to leave. " wants to know why you are leaving" Jarvis said "That's for me to know not him" Tony said . She got in the car and drove to Peters school. "Hi, Im here to pick up Peter Stark" Tony said "Okay I will have you sign here. And I will call his teacher" The worker said then tony signed the paper. After a few minutes Peter walking into the office "Hi mom" Peter said with a smile "Hi hon'. Ready to go?" Tony asked "Totally" Peter said "Bye have a nice day" the worker said "you too" Tony said then they left. When they got to the tower Peter was practically jumping with excitement.

* * *

**Okay so this was a random story I started working on. I understand so of it might not make since but this is the best I could do with my stupid writers block so yeah..I hope you enjoyed it i will work on my other stories when i get the chance cause right now i am in the mood to right this story so yeah **

**Please leave a review comment thingy :3**


	2. Chapter 2- The Move

**So I did finish this chapter but its short..sorry...I have no ideas and I write this during school in the middle of class..I am sacrificing my grades for you :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The move

"Peter calm down your like a jumping bean" Tony said with a chuckle "Your shaking the elevator" Tony said "I know sorry" Peter said "Ma'am, Ms. Romanoff has reported that everyone is in your living room" Jarvis said "Thanks J" Tony said giving a smile to Peter "Oh my god wait" Peter said "Huh?" Tony questioned "Did you say Dr. Bruce Banner is on your team"Peter said "sure did" Tony knowing that peter was going to freak "Oh my god! Your kidding! He is one of the greatest scientist ever!" Peter said freaking out "Im not kidding Peter I met him the other day" Tony said with a smile "We are almost to our floor, Do you wanna calm down and stop bouncing" Tony said "yeah I will" Peter said then he calmed down. When the elevator doors opened everyone turned to them and Natasha ran over to give Peter a hug "Hey Peetie I missed you" Natasha said giving him a hug "I missed you too" Peter said "Come meet everyone" Natasha said then Peter looked at Tony "Go on Pete. But be careful Clint looks and acts like a Jerk" Tony said with a playful smile. Tony watched Natasha and Peter walk towards everyone then she went into the kitchen to get coffee. When she walked into the living room Peter and Bruce were talking Nerd and Tony chuckled a little bit "Whats so funny?" Clint asked "oh nothing. But anyways how do you like the place so far?" Tony asked everyone "I really like the lab and your kid" Bruce said then he went back to talking with Peter "Good. I knew you would like the lab and maybe Peter" Tony said with a smirk "How about you Nat?" Tony asked playfully "Well I don't know. It weird being here. Even though I've lived here for 3 years but whatever" Natasha said with a smirk "Wow you really are best friends with her" Clint said "Get over it" Natasha said hitting him in the head "Ow" Clint said "I think the place is nice" Steve said "Good that's what I like to hear" Tony said "Hey mom is it okay if me and go to my lab" Peter asked "Of course Pete you guys go have fun just dont blow anything up" Tony said "Sweet! Follow me" Peter said and they were gone "He has his own lab?" Clint asked "Yeah. The kid's really good at chemistry and shit" Tony said with a smile "Ma'am Colonel Rhodes is on the line" Jarvis said which scared Steve a little bit "Okay, Put him up on the Tv" Tony said then he appeared on the screen "Hey Tones I was gonna stop by as a surprise but Jarvis said People are over" Colonel Rhodes said "Yeah if you cant see that but yeah come over if you want. Peter and Natasha miss you" Tony said "No I don't" Natasha said to him "Okay I will be there soon" Colonel Rhodes said "Okay Rhodey see you then" Tony said then she got up "Well make your self at home and imma get more coffee" Tony said walking away "Does she do that a lot?" Steve asked"Yeah. Wait what happen to Thor?" Natasha said "I saw him last. He said he was going back to Asgard then he flew off" Clint said "Oh okay" Natasha said "So I am going to head back down to my floor" Steve said "Okay have fun" Clint said and then he left. Tony walked back into the room "People just leaving now" Tony asked "I guess but imma go Tones"Natasha said "Okay but take you friend with cause imma head down to my lab" Tony said "Okay, Clint come on" Natasha said "Fine" then they all left.

* * *

Tony was in the Lab when Natasha walked in "You like Steve" Natasha said "Excuse me?" Tony said "You have a crush on Steve" Natasha said walking closer "Why would I have a crush one Captain Fucking America" Tony said with very little blush "Tony you look at him like you used to look at Richard" Natasha said "Bitch please" Tony said "Don't you 'Bitch please' me" Natasha said "Tony you its true. Why wont you give" Natasha said "Cause!" Tony snapped "Whats wrong"Natasha said "Well last time I fell in love my boyfriend disappeared. Then I found out I was pregnant and after that my boyfriend turned up dead" Tony said "Tony…That was 11 years ago and come on that dude was a hydra agent" Natasha said "I know but…What is the same thing happens. We fall in love, I get pregnant and then Hydra kills him" Tony said with teary eyes "Tony that wont happen. Steve can beat hydra I promise and aren't you a little old to get pregnant?" Natasha said "Nat in only 42 theres still a small chance" Tony said "Sure. But come on Tony you need to start dating again. No more hookups" Natasha said "I haven't had a hookup in 2 weeks" Tony said "Ask Steve out or I will for you"Natasha said "Fine!" Tony said

* * *

**Told you..its short but whatever right?**

**Well lets hope Tony does ask Steve out**

**Anyways dont forget to comment!**

**And I have a feeling my friend Stupid is going to read this so HI Stupid! *flips off* :D**


	3. Chapter 3- Date?

**Hi again! This Chapter took longer than i wanted but whatever! :D Um this chapter might be a little weird just gonna say as a warning**

* * *

Chapter 3- Date?

A couple of day after Tony and Natasha's chat about Steve, Tony has still not asked him out. Tony walked into the kitchen to grab coffee when Natasha appeared out of thin air "Holy Fuck!" Tony said "Did I scare you?" Natasha asked with a chuckle "Ya think" Tony said grabbing her coffee mug and taking a drink "Did you ask Steve out yet?" Natasha asked "Nope" Tony said "And why is that" Natasha said "Cause I'm scared. Like what if he doesn't like me the way I like him or The whole thing we talked about the other day happens" Tony said "Tony that wont happen. I know it. Just saying I talked to him to and he likes you too" Natasha said "oh"Tony said with a little bit of blush "Yeah so ask him out one of these days" Natasha said "What if he asked me out" Tony said "Then you say yes or I will beat your ass" Natasha said in a threatening voice "Okay mom" Tony jokes "You acting like a child" Natasha said "What do you think Peter will think about me and Steve?" Tony said ignoring her "he wont mind. As long as your happy" Natasha said "Yeah I guess your right" Tony said taking another sip of coffee "Well I feel like picking on Clint. See you later for movie night"Natasha said "Yep see ya" Tony said watching Natasha walk away.

* * *

Hours later in the day the Avengers plus Peter came into the Avengers living room for Movie night. Clint brought Popcorn and Soda for everyone. Nat sat between Clint and Peter on the big couch. Bruce sat in a chair and Steve and Tony sat on the two seated couch. Clint and Peter forced everyone to watch MegaMind. "You guys have only been here for a few days and you already took over my child" Tony said "Yep" Clint said "Well Pete don't lose any brain cells from that stupid human" Tony said with a smile and Peter just laughed "Hey!"Clint said "you are stupid" Natasha said "asshole"Clint said and he got smacked in the head by Natasha. "Lets start the movie peeps" Tony said "Why should I start it" Clint said "Jarvis start the movie please" Steve said to everyone's surprise "Someone found out how to use Jarvis" Tony said with a smile "I sure did" Steve said with a grin that made her heart flutter. Then the movie started.

* * *

About halfway through the movie Tony had fallen asleep on Steve's Shoulder. Bruce had fallen asleep in his chair. Steve had fallen asleep with his head laying on Tony's. Everyone else was still awake watching the movie.

* * *

After the movie ended Clint carried Peter to his room cause he fell asleep right before the movie was over and he was dead to the world. Natasha woke Bruce up so he wasn't sore in the morning. Natasha also said not to wake up Steve and Tony cause by now Steve had laid down a bit and Tony was snuggled up close to him. So on that note everyone went to bed.

* * *

In the morning Natasha went to get Peter ready for school and she noticed Steve and Tony still sleeping peacefuly on the couch. Then she went up the stairs to Tony's floor. After she got Peter ready she brought him to school "Bye Pete have a good day at school" Natasha said "Bye Auntie Nat" Peter said as he got out of the car "Look its Penis Parker and his Redheaded babysitter" Flash said and all Natasha did was roll down the window and glare at Flash the she said "If his Redheaded Babysitter is his Aunt then you got it" and Flash laughed "Son I would watch yourself cause Peter has powerful people looking after him" Natasha said "Sure he does! Let me guess the Legendary Black widow that no one has ever seen out of uniform" Flash laughed "well..Black widow yes and Iron Man" Natasha said "Yeah right" Flash said "Son your looking right at her and Peter's Mom is Iron Man" Natasha said "Proof where are your widow bites? And get Iron Man here if its true "Here are the bites" Natasha said grabbing them from the back seat "But Iron Man Cant make it Shes asleep that why i'm here" Natasha said "Oh um…Sorry" Flash said then he ran off. After that Natasha drove back to the tower and sat in a chair reading a book while Steve and Tony still slept on the couch. Natasha also noticed that sometime in the night both Steve and Tony laid down on the couch and they were cuddling and snuggled close together. Natasha just chuckled a bit and then went back to reading. About one hour later Steve woke up and realized that he was cuddling with Tony but he didn't move cause he didn't wake her up "What time is it?" Steve asked "Its about 9" Natasha said not looking up from her book "um…how did this happen?" Steve asked "Well you both fell asleep during the movie and we just let you sleep" Natasha said still not looking from her book "Okay. Well when was the last Tony got some actually sleep?" Steve asked "um… a week ago maybe" Natasha said "Oh well then I will let her sleep then" Steve said snuggling a little closer "You do you" Natasha said continuing to read then Steve went back to sleep. About another hour passed Tony woke up. She was a little freaked out that she was that she was cuddled up with Steve but she liked it. She moved around a little bit to get more comfy "Tony you up" She heard from behind her "Depends who you are" Tony whispered "Its Nat you ass"Natasha said "then nope i'm asleep" Tony whispered "Oh you guys need to get up"Natasha said "No to comfy" Tony said snuggling even closer to Steve's chest "Whatever but y'all cant sleep forever"Natasha said "Yes we can" Steve said "So your both awake but you are gonna go back to sleep" Natasha said "Yep. Now go we tired" Tony said and Natasha sighed and Walked away. Steve and Tony just chuckled and fell back asleep.

* * *

" I would like to remind you that Master Peter gets out of school early today" Jarvis said "Thanks Jarvis. What are Steve and Tony doing?" Natasha asked "Captain Rogers and have gotten up to eat and use the restroom but they currently cuddled up on the sofa"Jarvis said "Of course they are. Well tell 'em I'm grabbing Pete from school" Natasha said "Of course Ma'am" Jarvis said "Thanks Jarvis" Natasha said. A couple of minutes later Natasha pulled up to the curb at the school. She was early so she decided to stand in front of the passenger side door. When the bell range kids started to file out of the school. Some kids stopped to stare at her but then they would continue walking. When she saw Peter she smiled. "Hey Nat! Where's mom?" Peter said with a smile "Still on the couch with Steve" Natasha said "Jeez. They must really like each other."Peter said "Uh yeah. She looks at Steve like the way she looked at Richard"Natasha said opening the door for Peter and then walking away "Oh then she must really really like Steve"Peter said when he got in the car and little did they know Flash was listening. When Natasha was in the car they heard a bang on the back of the car. So Peter and Natasha jumped out of the car. Natasha with her Widow bite gauntlets. "You mom got a boyfriend now Parker! I bet he's a drunk" Flash yelled "Only if you knew who he is!" Peter yelled "Whats his name" Flash shouted back. Then Peter looked at Natasha and she gave a nod "Captain Steve Rogers or also known as Captain America" Peter said "Yeah Right! He's been dead for over 70 years!" Flash laughed "When in the ice he fell into a coma and his body kept him alive you asshole!" Peter shouted then he got in the car "Peter's Right kid. You Better watch yourself our family Is very powerful we have Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Black widow also know as me" Natasha said then she got in the car and they drove off. When they got home Peter went to do homework and Natasha went to her room to read. Meanwhile in the Avengers living room Tony and Steve were cuddled up together. "Hey Steve" Tony said "Yeah Tony" Steve said " Sorry I was an asshole when we first met" Tony said "Its fine" Steve said "Are you sure?" Tony asked "Yes I am" Steve said "okay..and um.. I kinds sorta like you a lot" Tony said blushing a bit "So do I" Steve said Blushing "Well I hope this is okay then" Tony said "Hope what is-"Steve was cut off by Tony kissing him. I'm kissed her back. When they broke apart they were breathless "Tony….would you like to go on a date?" Steve asked

* * *

**What did you think? I hope it was okay **

**I think i did okay! (Totally said that like Tony did in Iron Man 2)**

**Anyways if you like please comment it means a lot to me! :3 see y'all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4- Totally

**HI, I'm back after like forever...It only been a few days but still...I have had a busy weekend and I'm starting to think that I should just type the story and not write it out in a notebook and then type it. It takes to much time and school is getting in the way. _ugh. _anyways I hope you likes! :3**

* * *

Chapter 4- Totally  
Peter was in his room doing homework when his phone started to ring. It was Ned. "Jarvis put it on speaker please. Hey Ned" Peter said "Hey um… That thing you said at school about your mom's boyfriend being Captain America is all over the news" Ned said "Well that Nat's fault for letting me say that" Peter said "Are they even dating?" Ned asked "No. But they have been cuddled up on the couch all day" Peter said "Seriously?" Ned asked "Yep! And I heard that they have a crush on each other" Peter said "Dud how are you not freaking out!" Ned said "Freaking out about what?" Peter asked "Your mom-Tony Stark-dating Captain America!" Ned exclaimed "I don't think they are dating yet. But if they do start dating then I don't think much will change because we are all one big family" Peter said "Wait… One big family? I thought it was just you, your mom, Nat and Captain America" Ned said "There is a lot you don't know yet, Ned and you will find it all out soon" Peter said "Oh okay" Ned said "so do people on the news think he's alive or no?" Peter said "Kinda…A lot of people think they found his body but he's dead" Ned said "Well they are wrong" Peter said "Well yeah… But I'm gonna let you go cause I haven't done my homework yet" Ned said "Alright Ned see ya tomorrow " Peter said "Yep see ya" Ned said then hung up

* * *

"Totally" Tony said kissing Steve again. "Okay. Perfect" Steve said with a smile "So where are we gonna go?" Tony asked "Secret" Steve said with a devilish grin "I don't like secrets" Tony pouted "Sorry Doll" Steve said "You gotta make me happy in the mean time" Tony said "How is this?" Steve said and then he kissed Tony "Better?" He asked with a smile "Better" Tony said with a big smile "Good" Steve said "Now what do you wanna do?" Tony said "I don't know… may continue to kiss you" Steve said "I'm fine with that" Tony said with a smile " Good cause I'm gonna keep kissing you" Steve said kissing Tony again. Some time between their make-out session the elevator dinged and someone stepped out on to the floor. Steve and Tony were to caught up making out "Did not expect to see that" Tony and Steve heard from behind them. It made them jump a little and look over and they both blushed a bit. " oh hey Rhodey" Tony said "Wait a minute… What are you doing here?!" Tony said jumping up and running over to Rhodey to give him a hug "Yeah I missed you too Tony" Rhodey said hugging her "You were supposed to show up like a week ago you jerk" Tony said letting him go " I know. I was getting ready when I was told I couldn't leave cause I was assigned to a mission" Rhodey said "Oh well you're here now" Tony said with a smile "Yeah but looks like a lot has happened while I was gone. Care to introduce me to your friend over there" Rhodey said "Oh right. Steve Darling come meet sour patch" Tony said with a smile. Then steve came over and shook Rhodey's hand "Captain Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to meet you" Steve said "Colonel James Rhodes. It's a pleasure to meet you as well sir" Rhodey said " Tony has talked a lot about you Colonel. You sound like a wonderful friend" Steve said with a smile "Well I cant say the same for you but I can be a wonderful friend if I am not dragging her drunk ass home" Rhodey said with a chuckle "Hey! I barely drink anymore you jerk" Tony said punching Rhodey's Shoulder "Whatever you say" Rhodey said "Seriously I don't. Steve have you seen me drink" Tony asked " No. but I have only been out of the ice for a few weeks so I wouldn't really know" Steve said. "Rhodey if you haven't caught on Steve is Captain America" Tony said "Thanks Tony but I think I noticed" Rhodey said then Tony heard someone coming down the stairs "Uncle Rhodey!" Peter said running over to give him a hug "Hi Pete" Rhodey said hugging the boy "I missed you" Peter said "I missed you too Pete "Rhodey said letting the boy go "Quick question Mom. Are you and Steve dating?" Peter asked "Yeah why" Tony asked "Cause I told a kid at school that now its all over the news" Peter with a smile "Yay!" Tony said "Well I didn't think it would get on the news" Peter said "Okay well me and Steve will work it out" Tony said looking at Steve "Yep we will" Steve said "Okay. Now uncle Rhodey what do you wanna do?" Peter asked "Lets watch a movie while your mom and Steve figure stuff out" Rhodey said "Okay" Peter said. Then they watched a movie while Steve and Tony figured stuff out.

* * *

**Well what did you think? I am not supposed to be up right now cause its passed 10:30 but I told myself 'no sleep til chapter finished' and I did it! I'm so proud of myself :D **

**well see you all soon!**


	5. Chapter 5- Stupid Press

**HI I work so hard to finish this so I could get it up before Friday and I did it! Yay! I hope you like it and just a warning J Jonah Jameson is in this chapter **_but _**he is a girl by the name J Jona Jameson so the name is changed just a bit but you still pronounce it the same **

* * *

Chapter 5- Stupid Press

It was one day after Rhodey showed up and Steve was out for his morning run when someone stopped him "Are you Captain Steve Rogers?" the woman asked "Yes I am" Steve said trying to catch his breath "Okay would it be okay if I ask you some questions would that be alright?" She asked "Yes that is fine but I do need to return home soon" Steve said "Well I wont be long" She said calling her camera crew over "HI this is J Jona Jameson back with report. Today we have the one and only Captain America. So Captain Rogers what is it like after 70 years in the ice?" Jona asked "Well uh… It different for sure" Steve said "Yes it is. Next question are you and Tony Stark dating?" Jona asked "Well um…" Steve was cut off by the sound of a car coming towards them. "Does anyone know where the Smithsonian is I'm here to pick up a fossil" Nat said for the car "Well looks like my ride is here. Sorry I have to go" Steve said "Oh well it was nice talking with you Captain" The reporter said "Right back at ya" Steve said with a smile and then he walked away "Haha very funny Nat" The reporter heard Steve say "What can I say your old" Nat said then Steve got in the car and they drove off leaving the the reporter and her crew standing there.

* * *

After Steve showered he went to the kitchen to get a snack when he saw Tony getting coffee "Hey doll" Steve said "Oh hey baby" Tony said turning around and walking over to him "How was your run?" Tony asked "Just fine. I was stopped by a reporter though. She asked if we were together and Nat showed up before I could answer" Steve said "Well I'm sorry about that but good thing Nat saved you" Tony said with a smile. "Yeah but where is my kiss cause I didn't get one" Steve said with a smirk "Oh its right here" Tony said and then she kissed him "For a second I thought you lost it but I guess not" Steve said with a smile that made Tony's Heart flutter "Oh I found another one" Tony said kissing him again. "Do you have anymore for me?" Steve asked with another smile "Nope cant find any sorry" Tony said " Well you'll just have to make it up to me later" Steve said "Okay I will" Tony said "Alright sounds good to me. Okay I'm gonna go watch Tv" Steve said "Fine by me cause I have some work I need to finish for Stark Industries" Tony said grabbing her coffee mug. And then she kissed Steve on the cheek and they went their separate ways. Steve decided to watch the news and the first thing that came up was his interview.

_ Steve was standing there in his grey Under Armour shirt and his navy blue sweats. He was all sweaty and still trying to catch his breath _

_"HI this is J Jona Jameson back with report. Today we have the one and only Captain America. So Captain Rogers what is it like after 70 years in the ice?"_

_"Well uh… It different for sure"_

_"Yes it is. Next question are you and Tony Stark dating?"_

_" Well um…"_

_"Does anyone know where the Smithsonian is I'm here to pick up a fossil"_

_"Well looks like my ride is here. Sorry I have to go"_

_"Oh well it was nice talking with you Captain"_

_"Right back at ya"_

_"Haha very funny Nat"_

_"What can I say, your old"_

_"Well, Captain America had to go. But anyways maybe he isn't dating Tony Stark maybe he's dating that woman by the name 'Nat' from what we over heard. Well I will see you later with another report. J Jona Jameson"_

Then the new changed to a different story and Steve was so caught up watching the Tv he didn't even notice Tony came to see what he was watching "Their dumb" Tony said startling Steve "Oh yeah I know" Steve said looking over at Tony "Wait I thought you had work to do?" Steve asked "Oh yeah I do but I heard that reporter say 'Captain America' so I came to check it out" Tony said "Okay well we need to do something about this Tony" Steve said "I know Steve and don't worry we will tell everyone soon enough" Tony said walking over and sitting down next to Steve "They are just Stupid" Tony said kissing Steve "Yeah" Steve said when they broke apart "Stupid Press" Tony said kissing him again "Yep. Just Stupid Press" Steve said kissing her.

* * *

**So how did you like it?**

**I know that this chapter is shorter but I hope the next chapter will be longer.**

**I am hoping to get the next Chapter up this weekend but I cant make any promises so if its not up by this weekend it might be by Tuesday **_**Hopefully **_

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Correction

**hi.. so I pushed myself to get this done in about 20 minutes. If this chapter sucks just tell me cause I am running on 5 hours of sleep right now. anyways enough of me.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Correction

"Okay Tony I set up a press conference for you" Pepper said "Thank you so much Pep"Tony said with a smile "Might I ask why you need this press conference so much?" Pepper asked "well lets just say you'll find out" Tony said "It better not be something bad" Pepper said with a frown "It not Pepper I promise" Tony said "Okay. I trust you Tony. Don't pull anything stupid." Pepper said "I wont. Well I gotta go get ready" Tony said "Yes you go do that" Pepper said with a smile the Tony walked away

* * *

"Okay guys listen up. I will go out there and say some stuff and then I will introduce you all" Tony said "Perfect now go the people are waiting" Steve said "Okay bye" Tony said then she kissed Steve on the cheek and then walked out to the little stage. "Hi everyone thank you from coming out here to hear me talk" Tony said with a smile "Well here goes nothing. Today I am here because I saw the news with Captain Rogers and Ms. Romanoff. I would like to introduce everyone to them and then we can do the whole question thing. First is Captain Steve Rogers Aka Captain America, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, Clint Barton aka The Hawkeye, and Dr. Bruce Banner, And me Iron Man now Thor could not make it but he is apart of this team" Tony said then the Team walked out "We are The Avengers" Tony said. After Tony said that almost every reporters hand went up "You" Tony said pointing at a man "This is for Captain Rogers. So you're dating Ms. Romanoff? I saw that on the news" The man said "Correction. I am dating Him" Tony said with a smile and She saw Steve blush a little and she could see the shock on Pepper's face from across the room. "Is this true? Can we have proof?" The man asked "This is true and here is proof" Steve said then he kissed Tony

* * *

**I know its short but thats what happens in 20 minutes. well I hope you enjoyed my puny chapter :)**

**Please Review! :3**


	7. Chapter 7- Date Night

**Hi guys! So I'm doing this again at about 9:30-ish and I'm tired so yeah! Lets get this over with so I can sleep! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7- date night

"Why do we need The Avengers?" A woman asked "Because we are a group of, and I quote, Remarkable people to see if we could become something more, to see if we could work together when you needed us to fight the battles you never could" Tony said "But there are only battles we can fight" The woman said "No there are battle you wont be able to fight cause right now our world is at risk" Steve said "What do you mean captain?" The reporter asked then suddenly there was a huge clash of thunder that scared everyone. Then Thor walked in the room. "Hey Thor, What are you doing here?" Tony asked "Its Loki. He is coming in a few days" Thor said walking over to the team "Okay well that gives us sometime to plan" Steve said "Yes, we can plan after date night" Tony said "Yes okay but Thor do you know when Loki will be here?" Steve asked "I do not Captain but it will be within this week" Thor said "Okay I will tell Fury. Clint lets go" Natasha said grabbing Clint by the arm and walking away with him. "Okay what the hell is going on here?" Someone asked "My brother, Loki, Is planning on coming to Midgard. He is a threat to your planet" Thor said " Okay it seems our friends have some work to do so lets call it a day" Pepper said "Yes thank you " Tony said "Yes your welcome. please get these Reporters out of the tower." Pepper said "Of course " said

* * *

After the press conference everyone went back to The Avengers floor to talk about Loki. Then Peter got home and came to say 'hi' to the team "Hey everyone" Peter said as he walked into the room. "Hey Pete how was school?" Tony asked "It was good…Wait a minute. Are you Thor?" Peter said "Why yes of course" Thor said "H-Hi -Thor I'm P-Peter. Peter St-Stark" Peter said "Well hello young Starkson" Thor said "Pete why don't you go get your homework done. Then you can talk with Point Break" Tony said "'Kay mom" Peter said then he ran off "I like him" Thor said "Good to know. But anyways back to Loki" Tony said "Yes of course. Loki will be arriving within this week. From what I have heard his is going to bring an army of Chitauri aliens" Thor said turning back to the group "How would he get the aliens through the atmosphere without them burning up?" Tony asked "He will use the tesseract. The tesserect is powerful enough to make a portal big enough to get the aliens through" Thor said "Oh shit" Clint said from the corner he was in "Yeah 'oh shit' is a good word to use" Tony said "So what do we do?" Steve asked "We get ready to fight" Natasha said with a smirk playing on her lips. The whole group nodded at her comment "Yes. But how do we prepare? We don't know what weapons they have let alone how many aliens there are" Steve said "Stevie-Boy has a point" Tony said "the Chitauri is an army. More alien warriors then Midgard warriors" Thor said "That's a lot of fighting" Clint commented. Then he got a harsh glare from Natasha "Sorry" Clint said in a small voice "Well I guess more Armour and weapon upgrades" Tony said " That would be smart. Agent Coulson made me an ugly suit" Steve said "I saw. Its quite spangly if you ask me" Tony said. Everyone just shook their head at Tony while she laughed. After talking more about Loki Peter came down stairs "Hey mom" Peter said as he came and sat next to Tony "Hey Pete… Nat and these dummies are gonna watch you while me and Steve go out on a date" Tony said " Okay I'm fine with that" Peter said "Okay Perfect. Well what do you wanna do right now?" Tony asked "I don't know" Peter said as he shrugged his shoulders "Mario kart?" Clint asked "Yes!" Peter said then they played Mario Kart for awhile.

* * *

Tony and Steve went out on their date. Tony was wearing a beautiful red dress and red heals that she got from her aunt Peggy. Steve was wearing his military uniform. They went out to Olive Garden (**I couldn't think of any other place**) They ordered their food and while they waited they made small talk about The Avengers and Peter. It was quite a delightful evening. Right after Tony paid and they left and started walking towards the car someone stopped them "Hi, Is it okay if I ask some question?" The woman asked who Tony noticed was J Jona Jameson "Not right now sorry. We are headed home." Steve said "Yeah sorry we need to go" Tony said "Oh okay" Jona said then Steve and Tony walked off to their car. Once they got in the car Steve kissed Tony. "Ready to get home Baby" Tony said "Yes of course" Steve said "We shouldn't of left Peter with Clint. That was a bad idea" Tony said "I agree" Steve said with a chuckle "And I'm Tired" Tony said "I understand I'm ready for bed too" Steve said. Then they arrived home. Tony got Peter to bed and then she went to bed. Steve also wen to bed and he was staying in Tony's room that night to make sure she actually got sleep. Steve would say their first date was a success.

* * *

**So how did I do? I think I did an okay job... I mean the chapter is way longer than the last so I'll call it good!**

**Oh! before I forget I did delete my other Story The Mis-placed Family cause I didnt think I would get any where with it but if I start writing it again I will re-post it.**

**Well good night my fellow Peeps! :3**


	8. Chapter 8- Wait What!

**HI guys! Today is a good day! I'm not writing this at 9:30 at night I writing it at 9:30 am so yay me!**

* * *

Chapter 8- wait what?

The next morning Steve woke up with Tony's head tucked under his chin sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Steve heard a noise from the corner of the room. He looked over to see a man with raven colored hair and an unusual outfit. Steve thought it was a hallucination cause after he saw the man he vanished. He was going to wake up Tony But she looked so peaceful so he let her sleep.

* * *

When Tony woke up she got Steve up and they went to get breakfast. When they got into the living room they saw Peter and Natasha on the couch watching Star wars. "Morning Guys" Tony said "Oh morning mom Hi Steve" Peter said with a smile "Hi Pete" Steve said " Паук младенца got bored so we started watching Star wars" Natasha said "We can see that. Well I need coffee" Tony said walking towards the kitchen "Well I'm gonna start breakfast. What do you want Pete?" Steve asked "Pancakes Please" Peter said "Yes sir" Steve said playfully with a salute then he went into the Kitchen "Hey I need my good morning kiss" Tony said "Oh my gosh I forgot about that" Steve said playfully then then he kissed Tony "Hey after we eat I have something to tell you" Steve said in the serious noticed how Steve went from playful to serious. "Okay Hon'" Tony said worried "We might also need the team." Steve said "Okay now you've got me worried Steve. What is it" Tony said "Like I said I'll tell you after breakfast" Steve said "Steve what is it! You've got me worried, scared, and nervous whats going on" Tony said "Sweetheart after breakfast. Please." Steve said "Fine. But this better be important Rogers" Tony said "It is" Steve said then he started breakfast

* * *

After breakfast Tony gathered the team in the conference room. "okay Steve has something to tell us" Tony said "When I woke up early before Tony did I heard a noise from the corner of the room. So I looked over and there was this man with raven colored hair and weird clothes standing there watching us sleep. But I'm not sure if it was real or a hallucination cause when I looked at him he just vanished" Steve said and everyone just stared at him speechless "We need to see if this is real. Jarvis play footage from when Steve first woke up" Tony said then the footage started playing on the screen. "Pause it" Steve said then he pointed to the raven haired man in the corner. "Him" Steve said "Oh god" Tony said. She froze in fear by the creepy smirk on his face "He's here" Thor said "what do you mean Thor?" Natasha said "That's….That's Loki" Thor said "Wait What!?" Tony shouted

* * *

**Plot twist right? My friend gave me the idea so Thanks Sophie I think this chapter turned out great!**

**Anyways who's ready from the next chapter?**

**Wanna sneak peak? Okay!**

* * *

"Wait What!?" Tony shouted "Yes that's my brother" Thor said and everyone tensed up.

* * *

**That's all I have so far :D**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter and don't forget to comment! :3**


	9. Chapter 9-Stalker

**Hi guys! I just wanna say that this chapter has a lot of cussing and Tony is kinda pissed and then Nat wants to kill her :) I'm so proud of them though. I don't know why I am but I feel so proud in Tony and Nat and Myself cause I worked my ass off these passed couple of days and its been a lot to take in but I did it. And Tony and Nat are just pissed off bitches :)**

* * *

Chapter 9- Stalker

"Wait what!?" Tony shouted "Yes that's my brother" Thor said and everyone Tensed up "Why the _Fuck_ was he watching us_ sleep_!?" Tony shouted "I do not know" Thor said "Well you Better figure it the_ Fuck_ out!" Tony shouted "Tony calm down" Steve said "How can I calm the _fuck_ down! Huh? Steve, Tell me how can I calm the _fuck_ down knowing that, that creepy_ motherfucker_ by the stupidest name ever, Loki, Was _watching_ us _sleep_! With that creepy ass smirk on his face" Tony shouted at Steve "I don't know but you need to" Steve said "Tony he's right you need to calm down" Natasha said "How? We are like being stalked in my own tower" Tony said with tears in her eyes "Tony come here" Steve said with open arms and Tony walked into his arms right away and she started crying "Hey its gonna be okay" Steve whispered into her hair "Well that took a turn" Clint said "Barton shut the hell up before I kill you" They heard Tony said and that made Natasha and Bruce chuckle a bit. After a few minutes Steve let Tony go "Hey look at me" Steve said and Tony looked at him "Everything will be okay. Alright" Steve said wiping away some tears "Yeah whatever you say Spangles" Tony said with a little chuckle. "Alright now we need to get ready for battle cause we don't know when Loki will show up again" Steve said looking over at everyone "Yeah good idea" Natasha said "Agreed" Tony said then Thor, Clint, and Bruce nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright I'll start with uniforms and weapon upgrades" Tony said "We should head to the gym and start training" Steve said "Sounds like a perfect idea" Natasha said "But what do I do?" Bruce asked "Um… hang out with Pete?" Tony suggested "Sounds like a plan then" Bruce said "Good. Now lets get to work" Tony said. Everyone was leaving the room when Steve stopped Tony so that way they were alone. "Tony are you sure you can go through this?"Steve asked "Yes. Darling I can. I was just freaked out for a second. I can do this" Tony said in a soft voice "Okay but if anything happens, like nightmares and stuff like that, you come get me. You hear?" Steve said "Yes sir." Tony said with a salute "Good" Steve said then Tony kissed him out of the blue but he didn't mind. "I love you" Tony whispered when they broke the kiss "I love you too doll" Steve said kissing her again. After that second kiss Tony went to her lab and Steve went to the gym.

* * *

After a day of training and working Nick Fury called "Hey Nickie whats up?" Tony asked "First off don't call me 'Nickie' and second off Loki has been spotted in Germany. We need you and Rogers out there. No making out though or anything else. This is a mission Stark" Nick said "Well making out theres no promise but doing anything else wont happen cause Steve is still a virgin" Tony said "I did not need to know that Stark" Well you called for it" Tony said "Whatever just get out there" Nick said "Okie doki bye bye Nickie" Tony said then she hung up before Nick could say anything "Stevie-Boy we need to go to Germany!" Tony said loudly "Why?" Steve asked walking out of the kitchen "Cause Nickie bear said so" Tony said "Nickie Bear?" Steve asked "Ya know Nick furious" Tony said "Oh Fury. You and your nicknames" Steve said with a chuckle "Yep, You know I love 'em" Tony said with a smile "Alright. Well should we get Romanoff to fly the Quinjet?" Steve asked "Yes we should get the bloody buddy" Tony said " Never say that to her Face. She will hurt you" Steve said "Yeah I know. She already tried to kill me" Tony said with a smile "Really!" Steve said shocked "Oh yeah. I hid in my lab for like 2 days" Tony said "Oh alright then I believe we should go" Steve said "Yep. Now let me get my bloody buddy" Tony said then she walked off and Steve heard "Bloody buddy your coming on a mission with me and Stevie-Boy" "What did you call me" "My bloody buddy" "Tony…" "Oh shit. Steve!" then he heard running "STEVE SHES GONNA KILL ME" "get your ass back here Stark!" "NO. STEVE HELP!" Then Tony ran behind him "Nat cool it" Steve said "If I'm the bloody buddy let me show her bloody!" Natasha growled "Don't let her kill me" Tony whispered "I wont" Steve whispered back "Nat back down and that's Captains orders" Steve said in his captains voice "Fine" Natasha growled "Now we need to get to Germany" Steve said "Yes of course" Tony said. Then they went to the Quinjet

* * *

" I wake up, They say we won. They didn't say we lost. You know, The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing" Steve said as Loki stood up."Yes I am sure that happened but no one is like me, I'm Loki the God of Mischief" Loki said "Yes you may be but do you know who I am?" Steve asked "Ah yes. Captain America the man out of time" Loki said

"I'm not the one out of time" Steve said then he threw his shield at Loki and the people started to run. Steve punched Loki in the Face but he just turned his head back at Steve. Loki tried to hit Steve with the end of his scepter but Steve blocked it with his shield. Loki then got Steve right in the stomach which sent Steve rolling. Steve threw his shield again but Loki knocked it away with the scepter. Steve threw a punch but Loki dodged it. Loki tried to hit Steve with his scepter but missed. Then Steve threw another punch and got Loki in the side but it didn't affect him. Loki hit Steve in the back with the scepter sending Steve rolling again.

Then when Steve was getting up Loki put the end of the scepter to the back of Steve's head "Kneel" Loki said "Not today" Steve said then he kicked Loki in the face. Loki then grabbed Steve by the shoulder and threw him causing Steve to roll yet again. "The guys all over the place" Natasha said watching Loki and Cap fight "I'm here Agent Romanoff" Tony said then the PA System got overridden by Tony and 'Shoot to Thrill' started playing. All not did was smirk. Steve looked up wondering where the music was coming from. Then Tony came flying down and shot a repulsor at Loki sending him flying backwards. "Make your move reindeer game" Tony said pointing missiles at Loki. Then Steve came running up besides Tony. Then Loki but his hands in the air "Good move" Tony said putting the missiles "Tony" Steve said "Captain" Tony replied "Lets get him in the Quinjet" Steve said "Good idea" Tony said.

Then they got Loki in the Quinjet. "psst Steve" Tony whispered "What?"Steve asked "Wanna make-out?" Tony asked "What did Fury say" Steve said "Uh he said no making out or anything else but I said no promises on making out but I also said we wouldn't do anything else cause you still a virgin" Tony said and Steve just shook his head "One kiss?" Tony asked "Fine just one" Steve said then he kissed Tony and she smiled.

* * *

After they got Loki and everything settled they took Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D so fury could deal with him. Then they got back home and Peter was watching another Star wars movie and Nat was reading, Bruce was in his Lab, Clint was laying on the living room floor being dumb, and Thor had left to tell his father about Loki. So Steve and Tony just sat with Peter and watched the movie with him. After an hour everyone was asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? I think it was a lot to take in. This is because of Sophie she gave me the Idea for the last chapter and it turned into this. I mean I like it a lot but yea :D**

**Don't forget to comment! :D**

**Oh and I kinda need ideas for the Next chapter... The title might be Loki but I need ideas and I don't think the name will stick so help me please... :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Loki

**Hi Guys! I'm in a good mood today! Cause first off this is the Tenth chapter! Yay! And second Today is one month after I posted the first chapter! Plus its Valentines day! I feel for people with no date...I don't have one either but i did get asked out to the school dance that's in the middle of school but that doesn't count as a date does it? I don't know what ever I'm lonely now no more of me read!**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Loki

When everyone woke up the next morning they were all in the same spots from last night. "When did we fall asleep?" Clint asked "Who knows but we were all tired so I'm not surprised we all fell asleep" Nat said "Yeah I believe you" Peter said rubbing his eyes "well does anyone want breakfast?" Steve asked "Yes I could go for eggs and bacon" Tony said " Agreed" Peter said "Alright. I could go for that too" Nat said "Okay I'll get cookin'" Steve said then he walked off to the kitchen "Well I need to shower so see y'all at breakfast" Tony said then she walked over to the stairs to her floor. After she went upstairs she went straight to her room to shower. When she walked into the bathroom Loki was standing there with the creepiest smirk ever. "Steve!" Tony shouted and Steve and Nat came running to see Tony on the floor having a panic attack. "Hey Tony its okay just copy me alright" Steve said rushing over to her. Then he took a steady deep breath in and then he let it out. He did that a couple of times until Tony started to breath normally again "hey what happen?" Steve asked softly "L-loki… H-he st-standing right th-there with a cr-creepy sm-smirk and i-it was h-horrible w-worst then the o-other day" Tony said "Isn't he with Fury?" Nat asked "Yeah…This is bad" Steve said with a frown "I'm gonna give him a call" Nat said "H-he was cr-creepy a-and H-Holy F-Fuck" Tony said "Hey Tony its gonna be okay alright" Steve said "A-are you s-sure?" Tony asked with tears in her eyes "Yes Mo grá" Steve said said kissing her forehead. Then She hugged him and he let it happen "Hes so fucking scary" Tony said into his chest "I know doll. This should be over soon" Steve whispered "I hope so" Tony said "So do I" Steve replied then Tony let go " Well I still need to shower" Tony said "Do you want me to go?" Steve asked "No please don't. I don't want to be alone" Tony pleaded "Okay I will wait right here" Steve said "I'm fine with that" Tony said then she got up and she got ready to shower.

* * *

After Tony Showered and got dressed her and Steve went down to the Avengers floor to have breakfast "Hey Tony how are you doing?" Bruce asked "Better thanks for asking Bruce" Tony said " No problem" Bruce said "I told Bruce everything that happen" Clint said "Okay thanks. Where's Nat?" Tony asked "Oh shes on the phone with Fury" Clint said "Okay. So Pete hows your day been so far?" Tony asked "Boring. And Clint's annoying" Peter said "Hey!" Clint said and Peter stuck his tongue out at him. " Well I had an eventful morning so far" Tony said "I heard. I wish I was up there to help you but Clint's a jackass and didn't let me up there" Peter said "First off Pete I was Fine just a little panic attack and second no cussing" Tony said "Well if it was little then you did only need one person to help" Peter said "Yeah but if I have another one I'm telling everyone to get you" Tony said "Really!?" Peter asked "Yep" Tony said with a smile "Yay!" Peter said and Tony and Steve chuckled "Remember it's a big and hard job" Tony said "Yeah She's right Pete. Its Hard" Steve said "I know. I can do it" Peter said confidently "Alright then its settled Peter will help me next time" Tony said with a smile "You know Steve we could trade. Like I help with a panic attack and you help with the next one. Something like that" Peter said "I like that. I think we should do that." Steve said "What about when I'm at school when its my turn to help?" Peter asked "I will call you. If your teacher says you cant answer say its a emergency if they still say no just answer it" Tony said "And if they get mad at me?" Peter said "Stay in the class while your on the phone with me" Tony said "This will be fun" Peter said "Good. Now I'm gonna got to the lab" Tony said "Alright mom" Peter said "Alright Doll" Steve said then tony walked off. "well what do you want to do now young sir?" Steve asked "Umm….Can we play chess?" Peter asked "Yeah! But I haven't played in awhile so your gonna have to help me out" Steve said "Okay! I can do that" Peter said then he ran off the get his chess set.

* * *

The next day it was Sunday and everyone was sleeping except for Steve he was out on his morning run. Around 8 am Steve came back to Nat and Bruce reading theirs books on the couch and Peter was watching something on the Tv, Clint was throwing darts at the ceiling. "Where's Tony?" Steve asked "Shes still sleeping" Bruce said "Oh wow I didn't know she would still be asleep" Steve said "She can sleep all day" Nat said "oh" Steve said "Yeah she sleep forever cause she doesn't usually sleep at all" Nat said "Its true. But with you here she sleeps a lot better" Peter said "well that makes me feel good but I need to shower so see ya" Steve said then he walked to his room to shower. After his shower he went to go wake up Tony. When he walked into her bedroom she was laying there sleeping peacefully wrapped up in the blankets. He walked over to the bed and layed down next to her. "Hey sweetheart" Steve said but he got no reply not even a movement. "Tony…" Steve said but still nothing so he kissed her. She woke up "oh…hi" Tony said sleepily "Hi doll" Steve said "What time is it?" Tony asked "About…9 am" Steve said with a grin "Oh…I better get up" Tony said "Yeah you should" Steve said "Jerk" Tony whispered "Punk. Alright lets get you up. Come on" Steve said "Steve…" Tony said "Yes Doll?" Steve asked "Ya know I only wear Pjs when you're here right."Tony said "Oh really now?" Steve asked with a smile "Yep I'm Stark naked" Tony said with a chuckle "Okay well you should still get up so come on" Steve said "Well are you ready to see me Naked for the first time?" Tony said with a smile "Yes Mo grá so come on" Steve said "Fine"Tony said then she threw the blankets off her. Steve didn't really mind. "what nothing to say?" Tony asked with a smirk "One thing I need to say. Your beautiful" Steve said then he kissed Tony "Well thank you. I'm gonna get dressed now. Okay?" Tony said "I'm fine with that Mo grá" Steve said "What does that mean?" Tony asked "It means 'My Love' in Irish" Steve said "Oh well I love it" Tony said then she kissed him one more time before getting up to get dressed. When they got back down to the Avengers living room Clint said "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty" "Oh you have no idea" Tony said with a smile and that confused Clint but its caused Peter to laugh cause he understood what his mom was saying "Whats so funny?" Clint asked "And you still have no idea!" Peter laughed holding his stomach cause he was laughing so hard then Bruce and Nat caught on ans started to chuckle also.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I believe its weird but whatever right... We are just gonna go with it!**

**Don't forget to Review! :3**


	11. Authors Note :)

**I'm so sorry for the reviews in this story...my sister and my brother are all spamming "Long titty no nipple bitch" I don't know why we are supposed to be doing school work but we are messing around :) and they are spamming that so yeah...sorry. I am also going to show a part of Chapter 11 that i have written so far. I'm sorry that chapters aren't coming out as fast as i wanted but stupid fucking writers block happen and wont go the fuck away so heres part of chapter 11.**

* * *

****At lunch that day Clint was still confused "Whats wrong Clint?" Steve asked "I'm still confused" Clint said "Confused by what I said?" Tony asked and Clint nodded "How?!" Peter asked laughing at Clint "Clint is slow" Nat said taking a bit of her sandwich "rude" Clint muttered under his breathe " But you seriously don't understand?" Tony asked "I don't understand" Clint replied "well you said 'Mornin' sleeping Beauty' and I replied 'oh you have no idea' therefore it means I was awoken by a kiss" Tony explained "oh" Clint said "yeah you are slow" Tony said "you people are mean"clint said getting up from the table. Peter ran after him "Hey Clint wanna play Mario kart?" Peter said chasing him "No I don't play with meanies!" Clint shouted than he jumped into the vents

* * *

**how was it? my ideas are gone so I could use some help with that if anyone wants to give me ideas I could use **

**signing off**

** -Toni :)**


End file.
